


Tag the Wolf

by auworksforme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott just wants to do something *fun* for once. And possibly try to get some pack-bonding in, while he's at it. So why not play tag with the guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff with minimal angst and only OOC actions because really, how often does Derek laugh.

“Tag.” Isaac looked around, his body tense like he expected that any moment the woods would throw something at him. “You brought me here to play tag? With who?”

“To learn more about what we can do in a playful way.” Scott shrugged. “Because we deserve some fun.” He heard the roar of a motor. “Us. And Stiles, but he’ll be on a quad to make things a bit more ..equal. In speed.”

“Stiles?” The tenseness built. “What? Why? Am I your pet charity project now? I played tag as a kid you know, not everything was mi-”

“You’re not.” Scott wasn’t going to mention how he read about traumatized dogs relaxing because of unthreatening toys. “We just deserve some innocent fun. Hi, Stiles.”

Stiles braked in between them, making Isaac jump back with a snarl on his face. “I’m ready to kick both your asses in a family friendly way. Are you ready to have your ass kicked?” He took off his helmet. “Will I survive this without padding? And hey, no tree climbing.”

Scott nodded. “No trees, no fangs, only ta-”

“I don’t want Stiles around.” He was looking at the quad with disgust. “I’ll do this because you’re the one asking, but I’m not going to be someone’s prey ag- someone’s prey.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “It’s _tag_! Everyone has to hunt the others down once!”

“Stiles ..” Scott put a hand on his friends’ wrist. “Give us a chance to get a feeling of the place first.”

“Get a fee- we have been in these woods since we were tiny, _tiny_ children.”

“Just go crossing around a bit first? Please?”

Stiles knew that Scott was trying hard to let the Beacon Hills werewolves become a proper pack. He would try as hard to not feel rejected by his best friend. It was just tag. “Howl if I can come play with the hairy fellows.”

Isaac scoffed.

Scott smiled, clearly relieved. “Oh, you will hear us.”

-

“You’re good.” Scott panted. “Can’t remember the last time I ran this hard.” He took off his shirt. “You’re just a bit predictable, just keep going back to zigzagging through the young trees.”

“I’m not predictable. It’s just the easiest way to shake you off.” Isaac copied the gesture but folded the garment neatly before putting it down. “I rather run than taunt.”

“I know that. And I think it’s a good thing. There’s no shame in running. It’s probably the sanest option, most of the time. But don’t think about that, think about how cool this is. Just using what we have.”  

He shrugged. “So maybe this is kind of fun. Acting the fool.”

“I know right? Look at us, being rulers of the forest.”

“Oh, come on.” Isaac rolled his eyes. “If you want to write songs for the moon next, I’m out.”

“Nah .. I’m just going to do this.” Scott poked him in the chest. “Tag. You’re it.”

-

Stiles was driving in smaller and smaller circles like he was paid to do it, the necessary concentration taking his mind of Scott playing around without him. Even though Scott had invited him. These were too childish thoughts.

He almost launched himself from the quad’s saddle when he had to brake to avoid Derek. Suddenly appearing Derek, the version of him that was the most common. “What!” He took off his helmet. “Can’t you just – for once- let your presence be known a bit earlier? And not in a step-in-front-of-a-vehicle-way?”

“What is Scott doing?”

Of course this was about Scott. “Didn’t you get the pack news bulletin?” Dude, I almost ran you over, Stiles wanted to say, Do you know how traumatizing that would have been for the both of us? “He’s pack bonding.”

Derek’s face fell for just a second, his eyebrows more tightly knitted than usual. “Pack-bonding? By acting like children in a forest?”

“They’re playing tag. I was invited and got this thing to keep up with them but Isaac couldn’t handle the – hey, where are you going?”

The werewolf laughed (Derek, laughing?) and started walking. “I’m going to play tag. Bond.”

“Tag? Do you even know what it is?” Stiles put his helmet on and started the engine. “You know that it could well be fun, right?”

“It’s great physical exercise. And I can show them how a real wolf runs.”

He gaped at Derek’s back. “Are you possessed? Because I’ve been th- because you’re saying some very un-Derek th-“

Derek’s walk turned into a run.

“Hey!” He turned on the power. “Wait for me!”

-

“Maybe he’s not possessed’, Stiles whispered in Scott’s ear. “Only drunk. Or high? Can werewolves do that?”

Scott looked at Isaac chasing Derek up a tree. “I really don’t know, but .. this is good, right? Fun for everyone?”

“Dude, I’m still on the bench. He pointed at the quad. “I took this because I wanted to use it, not for -”

“Took?”

“No-one will notice.”

Scott cocked an eyebrow. “Where do you even steal a quad fr- ”

“So!” Stiles whistled. “Can I have everyone’s attention please? Rules! No trees, no hiding, no claws or fangs. And uh, no throwing things.” He sat down on the quad’s saddle. “You all have ten seconds to run.”

Derek was the first off.

“Stiles?”

He nodded. “Now only eight, Scott.” Isaac disappeared behind a hill. “Ready or not, here I come!”

 


End file.
